One Summer Night
by karenec
Summary: When Edward Masen gets stood up at his sister's wedding, a surprising confession from his friend Emmett might just turn the whole night around. Edward/Emmett, AH. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

This little story started out as a series of birthday drabbles for the lovely les16. I had fun with it and decided to write a bit more ... and then I kept going until it felt done, lol :)

There are three parts to the story. I'll post three drabbles at a time (or two or four to keep things even) on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Jules1000 and Alice's White Rabbit did the beta work - they're fab. Falling Stars made a loooovely banner that I've linked on my profile.

This is a slash story told in 100-word bits and pieces. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**One Summer Night**

**part 1**

"Your boy's late," Emmett said with a teasing smile.

"Alec's not my boy. We've been on a few dates; it's no big thing." Edward scanned the hotel lobby for a head of dark hair and a familiar pair of broad shoulders before he glanced at his watch. "He _is_ late though."

Emmett's blue eyes were apologetic when they met his friend's. "Sorry, babe. We've got to go; they need us upstairs. You're on in ten minutes."

"I know," Edward said with a sigh as they turned toward the bank of elevators. "Bridezilla Alice won't care that I got stood up."

~oOo~

"Stop looking at me like that," Edward said as they rode the elevator upstairs to the function rooms.

"I wasn't looking at you," Emmett protested, laughing when Edward glared at him.

"You were, Em. With the Bambi eyes."

"Okay, I was looking. I want to make sure you don't freak out."

"I'm fine." Edward sighed. "Sure, it sucks that Alec ditched me, but I'm a big boy; I'll manage."

Emmett tilted his head, eyeing his friend skeptically. "You're okay going stag to your sister's wedding?"

"Oh, sure." Edward straightened his bow tie with long, steady fingers. "I'm cool like lemonade."

~oOo~

"Besides, you should thank me. Now you're not the only single guy at this shindig." Edward winked.

Emmett hummed in agreement as the two men walked off the elevator. Part of him wanted Edward's date to show; clearly, his friend's feelings were slightly dented at being stood up on such an important evening. A darker, secret corner of Emmett's heart was glad that Alec had gone AWOL, though; Emmett had always suspected that a jackass lurked under Alec's handsome face. He felt a smug satisfaction that Alec had finally shown his true colors … until dejection flashed in Edward's eyes.

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

I suspect that Emmett is correct about Alec.

Thanks for reading. See you Wednesday!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Wow, I am so thrilled with the response this story has gotten! Thank you for the lovely reviews and supportive words - you all really make my day.

* * *

Edward put on his game face. He pushed his disappointment with Alec away, covering it with an easy laugh.

He escorted Alice down the aisle, placing her hand in Jasper's with a feeling of satisfaction. His throat ached as the couple said their vows, and afterward, he laughed when his baby sister threw her arms around his neck in a fierce hug.

At the reception, Edward paid attention to everyone as only he could, ensuring that champagne glasses were full, that his mother had a comfortable seat, and that Alice and Jasper had food to nibble; that everyone was content.

~oOo~

"Buy you a drink?" Emmett asked when Edward finally joined him at the bar.

Edward nodded gratefully, casting a glance over his shoulder at the party in full swing. He turned back when something cold brushed the back of his hand, and accepted a glass of beer from his friend.

"Relax, Ed. It's a good party."

Edward's head snapped up at Emmett's gentle tone. The affection in his friend's expression warmed him. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed with surprise. "Mom's happy. And Alice and Jasper love it. Everyone's having a good time."

"The real question is," Emmett asked, "are you?"

~oOo~

Edward shrugged and sipped his beer. "Sure. I'm happy that they're happy," he said, waving his beer at his family. "I'm happy that Alice has someone like Jasper in her life. And I'm _really_ happy that he agreed to stay here instead of moving my sister back to Austin." Edward laughed gently, and the flush staining his cheeks made Emmett laugh in return.

"You and your mom could have moved with them, Ed." Emmett chuckled, though his heart squeezed at the idea.

"This redhead ain't got no business in Texas, babe," Edward grinned. "But yeah; this is a good night."

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

'Atta boy, Edward.

Thanks for reading - see you Friday!


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett nodded, pushing away from the bar and tilting his head toward the exit. "Let's get some air."

Glancing around at the party, Edward seemed torn, until a hand fell on his forearm with a soothing touch.

"They'll be okay, Ed; come for a walk with me." One side of Emmett's mouth quirked up in a grin.

Movement in the corner of Edward's eye caught his attention. He looked up to see Alice watching, and his sister gave him a wink, urging him on with her smile.

Edward put down his glass and followed his friend out of the room.

~oOo~

The two men fell in step on the sidewalk outside of the hotel, making their way along the block as early evening fell over the city. They attracted the glances of many as they walked in companionable silence, with their sun-burnished skin and their bowties and tuxedos. They were beautiful.

Edward slid his hands into his pockets. "Are we going anywhere special?"

"Nah," Emmett replied, running one hand over his short hair. "We've both been so busy running around helping Alice and Jasper; I just thought it'd be nice to get away for a couple of minutes, while we could."

~oOo~

"You're right; I haven't had an hour to myself in two weeks, unless it's been to sleep." Edward's voice was rueful. "Hell. Maybe that's why Alec blew me off tonight."

"Shit, no." Emmett frowned, thinking again of Alec's smug smile. "Alec's a jerk, man."

Edward waved him off. "It's really not a big deal, Em; more embarrassing than anything else. I just wish he'd had the balls to tell me, instead of bailing altogether."

"No big, sparkly Alec-Edward love story, huh?"

Edward snorted. "I told you, it was just a casual thing."

"That doesn't sound like you," Emmett said thoughtfully.

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

Now what the heck does that mean, Emmett?

How am I doing? Lol!

The lovely Cared Cullen rec'd One Summer Night at Rob Attack's FanFiction Fridays - woop! I linked to the blog on my profile - check out the other excellent recs!

See you Monday ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean?" Edward frowned in confusion when Emmett looked uncomfortable.

"Nothing. Just … you've always been more of a boyfriend kind of guy." Emmett rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't really play the field."

The two men walked in silence for another minute, Edward's irritation increasing at being judged.

"I've got to start somewhere, Em. I'll be alone forever if I keep waiting for exactly the right guy to waltz into my life." He jammed his hands deeper into his pockets. "I meet people, we go on dates, see what fits; isn't that how it works?"

~oOo~

Edward stared hard at his friend when a thought struck him. "Since we're talking about dating, Emmett, why did _you_ come stag tonight? I thought you had a date lined up with that guy from your gym … Peter something?"

"Yeah, well … that didn't quite work out," Emmett admitted. He tried but failed not to sound slightly bitter.

"What happened? I thought you two had a good thing going."

"We had an okay thing going."

"Yeah, a couple of months of okay, Em." Edward tilted his head, teasing Emmett gently. "What, did he get tired of your shitty cooking?"

~oOo~

"_I_ broke up with _Peter_, thank you very much," Emmett bit out. "And it wasn't my cooking he had a problem with, Ed; it was you."

Edward gaped at his friend. "Me? What the hell did I do to Peter?"

"Not a thing."

"Don't give me that, Emmett."

"Let it go, Ed."

"Not until you tell me why Peter had a problem with me."

Emmett clenched his jaw, his words tangling as he reminded himself to breathe. "Peter was jealous of you, okay? Jealous of the time we spent together."

"But … _why_? You've been my friend for eight years."

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

Peter was jealous? Hmmmm ...

Thanks for reading. See you Wednesday!


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett's lips tightened and Edward's heart sank; the last thing he wanted was for his friend to hold back. Edward counted on Emmett in so many ways, especially to ground him as no one else could.

"Em," he said softly. "I had no idea this was going on. Why didn't you tell me? I'm sorry for whatever happened. If … if there's something you need me to do differently, then we'll figure it out—"

"It wasn't anything you did," Emmett interrupted, his voice strangely weak. "It wasn't … Peter just got tired of my feelings. My feelings for you."

~oOo~

The world ground to a halt. Edward grabbed at Emmett's elbow as his words hovered in the air.

"Feelings? For me?"

Emmett closed his eyes, swearing under his breath at the disbelief in his friend's voice. He knew that if he bothered to look, he would see that same expression on Edward's face.

"Since when …" Edward began, swallowing loudly before he could continue. "Since when do you have feelings for me, Emmett?"

Emmett stayed silent for a long moment. He considered lying, or joking about the whole fiasco of a confession. In the end, he couldn't bear to lie.

~oOo~

"I don't know, Ed. I can't remember a time when I didn't have feelings for you."

Edward's stomach plunged. How could this man—who Edward thought he knew so well—have kept such a secret for so long?

"What the fuck, Em?" he murmured, his words borne of shock and awe. Emmett's next words sent a chill over him.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why? What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't mean to tell you like this," Emmett said sadly, and Edward's chest ached when he realized his friend was avoiding his eyes. "I didn't mean to tell you at all."

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

D'awwww, Emmett. Let me hug you.

Slashsessed rec'd One Summer Night this week. Squee!

Thanks for reading ... see you Friday ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

So many hugs from you all for Em - you're amazing!

* * *

Dismay raced through Emmett as he stood beside his shell-shocked friend, the mid-summer city evening buzzing around them. He opened his mouth to apologize but closed it again when his eyes began to burn. Emmett raised his free hand, covering Edward's as it wrapped around his elbow. Emmett squeezed gently with his fingers, hoping to reassure not only Edward but himself

"Look, it's fine, Ed, really. I've had a couple of beers and my mouth got away from me, that's all."

He aimed a blind smile in Edward's direction before he turned on his heel and headed for the hotel.

~oOo~

Edward blinked, frozen in place for a long moment before reality crashed over him, and he realized that Emmett had left him alone on the sidewalk.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself again as he darted after his friend. The sidewalk seemed suddenly clogged with pedestrians who blocked Edward's progress as he hurried to catch up.

Emmett was already inside the hotel lobby when Edward finally managed to extricate himself from the crowds. He slid between the elevator doors just before they closed and stood still, a humming kind of awareness creeping over him while his friend studied the floor.

~oOo~

"What the hell was that?"

Emmett's face reddened further at Edward's words. He shook his head as if to deny the last thirty minutes of his life and only focused when he realized Edward was still talking.

"You can't just tell a guy you've got feelings for him and then leave him standing on the sidewalk looking like the world's biggest tool, babe," Edward teased carefully. "Some romantic you are."

Hope bloomed in Emmett's chest, though he tried desperately to suppress it. At the very least, he tried to be thankful that Edward was still there beside him and talking.

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

These two seem to enjoy having serious conversations elevators, hm? Hehe.

I had a Guest question about the chapter lengths - just a reminder that the drabbles are 100 words each and I'm posting three at time. :)

Thanks for reading and have a great weekend. See you Monday!


	7. Chapter 7

"I didn't mean to take you off guard like that. Or leave ..." Emmett began quietly, trailing off when Edward gave a small sigh.

Gently, Edward placed one hand along Emmett's jaw. He pursed his lips in sympathy when his friend jolted at his touch and winced to realize that Emmett was trembling with nerves.

"Em, won't you at least look at me?" he asked, lifting his friend's chin in an effort to make Emmett meet his eyes. "Seriously, you can't unload those kinds of feels on a guy without giving him a chance to respond. That's just fucking rude."

~oOo~

Emmett looked up at his old friend, his chest swelling with emotion. Edward was smiling at him, a beautiful, almost shy smile that warmed Emmett's entire body.

"Yeah, you caught me off guard," Edward said. "You didn't give me a chance to even breathe, never mind respond."

"I panicked a little," Emmett murmured, chuckling when Edward gave him a meaningful look. "Okay, I panicked a lot. Can't blame me for freaking out. It's kind of a big deal for me, you know?"

"For me too, Em." Edward's hand dropped from Emmett's jaw to rest against the side of Emmett's neck.

~oOo~

"So, now what?" Emmett asked, his mouth stretching in a slow smile.

Edward looked at his friend with what felt like new eyes. He saw the warm and loving man he'd always known, a man who played a mean game of hoops and had been known to burn water in his attempts to cook. A man who didn't usually hide what was important to him from the people he loved. A man Edward was ready to learn more about.

He moved his hand from Emmett's neck, reaching down his arm to thread their fingers together as the elevator doors opened.

~oOo~

"I think … we make it up as we go," Edward said, leading Emmett back into the party by the hand.

Emmett laughed softly. "I like the sound of that, babe."

"Well good. For right now, though, maybe we can start with something simple."

"What did you have in mind?" Emmett asked as they stopped at the edge of the dance floor.

Edward turned, holding his free arm out toward his friend, his expression adorably bashful. "I'd love it if you danced with me, Em."

Emmett's smile lit his face as he stepped forward, and the men began to dance.

~end part 1~

* * *

**A/N**

Oh, look four drabbles that time! Tell me now you wouldn't fall over at the sight of Edward and Emmett dancing. In tuxedos. Ugh, they need to stop being so gorgeous.

This is the end of the original birthday offering for les16. Part 2 starts on Wednesday as a new chapter to this story. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

You guise. You seriously blow me away with your supportive words. I just had to say that and let you know that I love you all!

* * *

**Part 2**

A feeling of warmth washed over Edward as he and Emmett moved together. The strong arm around his waist, the capable hand clasped in his, the cheek brushing his own; they all felt right. Still, he frowned when a thought flitted through his head.

"Damn. I'm sorry," he murmured, his steps slowing when he felt Emmett tense.

"What for?"

Edward pulled back to meet Emmett's eyes, his own widening at the concern he read on his friend's face.

"I didn't think to ask if you wanted to lead," he said, biting his lip when Emmett tried to hide his smile.

~oOo~

"Well, you always have been a bossy bastard, so I'll let it go," Emmett replied, moving to press his face to Edward's again. "Besides, following is highly underrated."

He felt Edward's cheek pull up in a smile and held his breath when his friend turned his head, his nose brushing Emmett's face.

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hm," Emmett hummed, his honeyed voice smooth and low. "You're the one doing all the work, babe; all I have to do is hang back and make this tux look spectacular. So easy."

Emmett grinned when Edward laughed and grasped his waist a little tighter.

~oOo~

Edward inhaled deeply, breathing in the clean smell of Emmett's skin and aftershave. Edward's next breath stuttered slightly when he caught sight of two smiling faces beyond the edge of the dance floor.

"Oh ... shit," he groaned softly, tightening his hold on Emmett when his friend began to pull away. "No, don't move, Em. Just ... dance casual. And whatever you do, do not look them in the eye."

Amusement colored Emmett's voice when he spoke. "Dance casual? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Alice," Edward muttered. "And my mother. Watching us like hawks. We have an audience."

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

Busted! So much for flying under the radar, hm? :)

I'm especially happy to post on a day during which The U.S. Supreme Court released two major decisions expanding gay rights across the US. In the words of Lenny Kravitz, let love rule.

By the way, here are some beautiful boys dancing - just replace the * with periods in your browser and you should be good to go. This happens to be among some of the first photos I blogged on my love tumblr. Enjoy. 25*media*tumblr*com/tumblr_m0qo53LL7p1rrqxoxo2_128 0*jpg

See you Friday!


	9. Chapter 9

Emmett chuckled as Edward gracefully steered him deeper amongst the dancing couples.

"Not ready for a little Q & A with Alice and your mom?" His kept his tone light, though worry curled in his chest. This night had brought about so many unexpected things in such a short time; exactly what were he and Edward going to tell people? Emmett swallowed hard as he realized he wasn't even sure what to tell himself. The pressure in his chest faded when he felt Edward shake his head.

"Oh, I'm ready for them," Edward replied. "But not until we're finished dancing."

~oOo~

Emmett pulled back, the expression in his shining blue eyes making Edward's breath catch in his chest. Emmett was gazing at him as if he'd never seen him before.

"I'm beginning to think that there's a real romantic inside you." Emmett's quiet words lit a spark inside Edward. "I'm ... surprised."

"You shouldn't be." Edward's hoarse voice belied his cocky words. "My middle _name_ is Romance, babe."

"Aw, hell; here I've always thought it was Anthony." Emmett's grin faded when Edward leaned to press their foreheads together.

"Ask anyone, and they'll tell you. Well ... anyone except Alec." Edward winced.

~oOo~

"Don't do that," Emmett scolded, standing straighter when his friend looked puzzled. He dropped Edward's hand to grasp his waist, trying to reassure him with a touch. "We've been over this. Alec's a dick. You can do better, Ed."

Edward's chuckle made Emmett's face flame.

"I don't mean me, necessarily," he began, but closed his mouth again when Edward shook his head.

"You're right," Edward replied. He slipped both hands around Emmett's waist, his smile making Emmett's heartbeat quicken. "And I'm sorry again."

"Sorry? What for?"

"For talking about that dick when I should be paying attention to _you_, Em."

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

Yeaaaah, that's right, Edward - pay attention to the what's right in front of you, sweetie. ;)

Thank you guys for reading and your kind, lovely words - they're amazing and a pleasure to receive. I will be on vacation next week and still plan to post regular updates, but I may be doing so at odd times of the day (for me). Have a wonderful weekend and I'll see you Monday! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Emmett looked searchingly at his friend, as if checking for signs that Edward was joking. Edward waited, worrying his lower lip with his teeth until Emmett snorted.

"That _was_ kind of crass," Emmett said witheringly, though there was a playful gleam in his eyes. "Some grovelling might persuade me to forget, though."

Edward grunted and turned toward the bar, catching hold of Emmett's hand as he led the way off the dance floor. "All right, then. Let me start with buying you a drink."

"Not bad," Emmett replied. His face had settled into an easy smile when Edward glanced back.

~oOo~

They stood at the bar, their knuckles brushing as they talked and drank their beers, until the inevitable happened: Edward's sister and her new husband descended upon them. Edward cringed slightly at Alice's squeal, but Emmett shook his head and smiled indulgently.

"Sooo," Alice said, practically vibrating with excitement. "Are you boys going to put us out of our misery? Hmm? Just what the hell is going on here?"

"Alice," Edward began before Jasper laid a calming hand on his arm.

"She's a little excited," the Texan said, glancing fondly at his wife. That look melted Edward's exasperation completely.

~oOo~

"Oh, come on, Edward." Alice pleaded with her big, dark eyes. "Mom's always said she saw something between you two."

Edward stared. "She has?"

"Absolutely." Alice's knowing glance and smile brought a blush to Emmett's cheeks. "She told me that Edward would figure it out one day, Em. I'm dying for her to know she was right."

"We're ... just figuring things out, Alice," Emmett said weakly, his discomfort increasing under Edward's gaze. "You know ... some dancing, a couple of drinks ..."

"A beginning," Edward finished for him with a nod, his fingers coming to rest on Emmett's wrist.

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

There you go Edward! So far so good with slightly-in-your-face-Alice, too, right? ;)

See you at some point on Wednesday!


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, then, here's to beginnings," Jasper said, raising his glass to the two friends and then his wife. "I'm glad there's more than one beginning happening tonight."

The warm feeling spread through Edward's chest again as they all toasted each other.

"To beginnings," he murmured, looking earnestly from Emmett to his sister. "Obviously, Mom knows what's going on, Al, but just ... let Em and me work on it first. Okay?"

Alice smiled softly. "Okay, sweetie."

Edward sipped his beer, smiling when the bride and groom exchanged a sweet kiss. His eyes, however, were on the blue-eyed man beside him.

~oOo~

Emmett licked his lips in an effort to slow his thumping heart. The sounds and sights around him seemed hazy and unreal; Jasper and Alice's happy chatter and the couples dancing behind them slipped out of focus when Edward met his eyes.

Emmett stood a little straighter, though, when a movement over Edward's shoulder caught his attention. Edward set down his glass with a frown, a hand on Emmett's forearm.

"Em? What's wrong?"

Emmett shook his head. "I know you wanted to keep on the down low for the night." He smiled. "But ... I'd say your mom has other ideas."

~oOo~

Edward's cheeks heated as he turned to follow Emmett's gaze and he blushed harder at the sight of his mother's grin. He stepped forward when she hesitated, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear it, sweetheart," she said, "but you look good with that young man over there."

"It's ... thanks, Mom. We don't really know what we're doing yet." Edward chuckled when his mother leaned back and fixed him with a knowing look.

"You'll figure it out, son. Trust yourself. And trust Emmett. He's always been my favorite of your friends for a reason."

~oOo~

Elizabeth Masen's glance moved to find Emmett. He stood patiently by the bar, outwardly calm while his stomach twisted with nerves. He couldn't hear what Edward and his mother were saying to one another over the music, but he managed a smile when they turned in unison to look at him.

Emmett put down his glass when Elizabeth came to stand at his side, her son following close behind. She wasted no time wrapping Emmett up in his own hug, and—when he'd recovered—he smiled with relief.

"This makes me happy," she said warmly, "for both of you, Emmett."

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

Ooooh ... hello, Mama Masen. She seems to be Team Emmett, no? And, yes, that was four drabbles instead of three. Just because I can. Wheee!

Thank you for reading and I'll see you Friday!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

I know, I'm a day early. Surprise!

* * *

Edward fought the urge to remind his mother that he was standing right beside her. Instead, he watched Elizabeth with Emmett, taking careful note of the way they doted on one another. His smile faltered and his lips pressed together as concern curled in his chest. For the first time, Edward felt the gravity of this change in his friendship. He knew only too well that both he and Emmett stood to lose a great deal if things between them failed to work out.

Drawing in a breath, Edward weighed the importance of things in his life, and then decided.

~oOo~

The change in Edward's demeanor was noticeable even before he and Emmett exchanged one word. His expression was more somber, his voice became subdued, and his eyes looked more deeply into Emmett's, as if searching for something.

As the party wound down, Emmett steeled himself against the things that Edward might say: that he had changed his mind, or that he was afraid to change their friendship. Even that it seemed a shame to risk it all for a fling. Similar thoughts had razored through Emmett's mind over the years, always stopping him from telling Edward how he really felt.

~oOo~

"What's wrong?" Emmett finally asked.

Edward frowned when he heard Emmett's careful tone, and he wondered why his friend suddenly looked uncomfortable again. He wondered then if Emmett was having second thoughts, and that idea drained the warmth from Edward's body.

"Come here for a minute," he said impulsively, grabbing Emmett's hand and leading him away from the crowd.

They found a quiet spot by a window overlooking the city lights where they could speak without shouting. Edward licked his lips nervously, his frown deepening as Emmett's expression grew sad. He took Emmett's hand between his own.

~oOo~

"The things that Alice said," he began, "about my mom knowing you had feelings for me?"

Emmett nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Your mom asked me if I liked you a couple of years ago. Sort of out of the blue."

Edward stared, dumbfounded again by Emmett's confessions. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"I asked her not to." Emmett shrugged. "It was hard enough to have the feelings, never mind everyone knowing about them. Your mom promised she'd keep quiet."

"She really told you I'd come around?"

"Yes. She said it would take time."

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

Hmmmm. The boys seem a little nervous. At least they've found someplace quiet for a chat.

I decided to post again (with an extra 100 words) because, hey, it's July 4th here in the States, so why not? Happy Independence Day, Americans! I'll post again on Friday as well ;)


	13. Chapter 13

"It's okay, Ed." Emmett pasted on a smile when Edward took his hand, but he wavered when Edward's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"What's okay? Have you ... changed your mind?"

The question sent a jolt of surprise through Emmett, and he knew his confusion showed in his face. "No, not at all," he said quickly. "Actually, I was wondering the same of you."

Edward simply smiled and shook his head, his gaze dropping to the hand he still cradled between his own. Emmett thought his heart would burst when Edward's cheeks flushed.

"No, I haven't changed my mind."

~oOo~

"You've been so quiet since your Mom talked with us." Emmett's expression was contrite. He wiggled his fingers gently to draw Edward's gaze. "I ... was worried that you were having second thoughts."

"I'm scared," Edward admitted quietly.

"Scared of what?"

"Of fucking up. You mean a lot to me. _This_," Edward gestured between them with their joined hands, "means a lot to me. Whatever happens, I really don't want to lose my friend."

"I feel the same." Emmett's voice was forlorn.

"I want to try this, though." Edward slowly stepped closer. "I think we can, Em. If you want."

~oOo~

Emmett nodded mutely when Edward raised one hand to stroke his cheek. He held still, his breaths shallow and his eyes sliding closed when Edward's nose brushed his cheekbone, and his breath stuttered when soft, soft lips met his own.

The kiss was gentle for a moment, a sweet first taste with enough pressure to make Emmett crave more. The breath he'd been holding rumbled through his chest when Edward paused, his lips pulling back for the space of a second before returning with another kiss that was slow and full and luscious. Emmett's skin tingled wherever Edward touched him.

~oOo~

Emmett slid his hand free, moving his arms around Edward's waist to pull him closer, his fingers pressing into Edward's torso. His friend hummed as their mouths opened, and Emmett's breath hitched when Edward's tongue slid against his. The kiss deepened, growing hot and hungry in a flash. Edward pressed his hand against Emmett's hard belly and groaned softly at the heat of Emmett's skin leaking through his tuxedo shirt.

It was a while before they paused, even to come up for air. When their lips finally parted, neither man let go of the other as they caught their breaths.

~oOo~

"Jesus Christ," Emmett murmured against Edward's lips.

"Mmm, no mention of holy things right now," Edward joked, leaning his forehead to Emmett's. "That's tacky."

Emmett gently shook his friend. "I think tacky's been covered tonight, Ed. You're the one in the corner at your sister's wedding macking on a guy."

"Not just any guy," Edward said with a soft laugh, his hand warm on Emmett's belly. "But you, babe."

The other man chuckled and nodded, biting his lip at the glow in Edward's eyes.

"Wanna get out of here?" Edward asked.

"With you?" Emmett teased before he smiled. "Absolutely."

~end part 2~

* * *

**A/N**

Mmmmm. You like? I certainly do. Also, the boys seem ready to leave the reception hall. *rubs hands*

I posted five drabbles this time to bring us to the end of part two, rather than leave you hanging over the weekend. See, I'm not so bad. ;D

I'll begin posting part three as a new chapter on Monday. Hope to see you then!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

Hello again! Ready for Part 3? I am. Hope you enjoy, woohoo!

* * *

**Part 3**

Edward's steps slowed as the two friends exited the hotel. The uncertainty in his expression puzzled Emmett, though his worries had faded; Edward's smile after their kiss put them to rest.

"What's on your mind?" Emmett asked, grinning at Edward's low chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to sound like the biggest cheeseball on the planet for asking this," Edward said with a wry smile, "but your place or mine, babe?"

"Oh, Jesus," Emmett mumbled, rolling his eyes as the other man laughed outright. He stepped up to the curb without answering, tugging Edward along behind him, and whistled for a cab.

~oOo~

Edward tried to control his laughter as the cab pulled up but knew he was making a poor job of it; Emmett's playful glare told him as much. He slid in beside his friend and closed the door, biting his lip hard as his eyes watered. He listened to Emmett give the driver his own address and sagged against the seatback, fighting to be cool and calm.

He snorted instead. Loudly.

Both men froze at the sound, staring at one another as their lips pulled up in trembling smiles. Then they lost it utterly, falling against each other and cackling.

~oOo~

Emmett's chest twisted as he watched Edward's face light up with laughter.

"You're so gorgeous," he murmured, his hands reaching to pull Edward toward him. A kiss stopped their laughter, transforming it into a quiet groan. Emmett wasn't sure who made the sound; he found he didn't care. Not when Edward's hands came up to grip his shoulders, drawing Emmett close as the kiss grew deeper. Not when Edward's tongue slid against his own, raising the hairs on his neck, and making his stomach curl with desire.

"Jesus, Em. I had no idea," Edward whispered, his voice making Emmett shudder.

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

... guh ... still with me?

See you Wednesday ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

For some reason, I can't PM to reply to reviews. :-/ I'll try again a bit later in hopes that FFn has stopped having a hissy fit.

* * *

"I know." Emmett buried his face in Edward's neck, his breaths coming quick and hot as Edward ran a hand over Emmett's short hair, reluctantly slowing things down.

"Did you give the driver your address because your apartment is closer?" Edward murmured, chuckling when his friend smiled against his throat.

"Maybe. I didn't want to chance any visits from dickhead, sort-of boyfriends, either." Emmett sat up straight with a sigh, though he slid his hands lower and around Edward's waist.

"Clever man. I like the way you think, McCarty." Edward grinned, leaning to press his lips once more to Emmett's.

~oOo~

A plaintive ringtone cut through the cab, making Edward jerk backward, one hand patting at his jacket pockets. "Speak of the devil and he shall call," he muttered, trying to apologize with a glance as he pulled out his phone and cut the sound.

Emmett frowned, his eyes flicking from the device in Edward's hand and back to Edward's face. "Alec?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. If I know him at all, he's calling to say he got called out of town for the day."

Emmett's easy smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I guess you're up on all his tricks, hm?"

~oOo~

"Afraid so," Edward said, swiping the screen again with his thumb while Emmett cocked his head in question. "I wouldn't worry about Alec turning up."

Edward's dry tone made Emmett smile. "Oh? Why's that?"

Shifting slightly to use both hands, Edward winked, his thumbs moving swiftly to pick out a one-line text before he hit _Send_. "Because I just told Alec to lose my number."

Emmett raised his brows before pulling Edward close again, not caring that they were still in the cab and just blocks from his apartment. He could not, _would not_, wait another second for another kiss.

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

Yeah, I can't wait either, Em. Because damn.

See you Friday!


	16. Chapter 16

"Em," Edward mumbled as the cab slowed. He hated to stop, hated to interrupt these mind-blowing kisses that were making him breathless, making him _hard. _He was eager to take Emmett inside though, away from prying eyes, away from interruptions. "Emmett … we're here."

"I know. Fucking hell." Emmett's grunt of complaint made the other man smile. "You go ahead, and I'll get this."

"Okay." Edward reached for the door and chuckled when he was pulled back.

"Wait, one more," Emmett murmured against his lips.

"Okay," Edward agreed again. He didn't pull away until the driver discreetly cleared his throat.

~oOo~

Emmett paid the driver after Edward slid out of the cab and climbed the steps to the front door. Pocketing his change, Emmett smiled and watched his friend unlock the door with his spare key, then turn to wait for Emmett.

Edward's eyes were bright, and the smile on his face was easy and open as Emmett walked to his side; he looked happy. The two men stood silently for a moment, watching each other in the cool glow of the streetlight, and Emmett's chest swelled with emotion when Edward's hand slid into his, loosely weaving their fingers together.

~oOo~

"You okay?" Edward asked quietly, charmed again by the slightly awed expression on his friend's face.

"I'm … a little overwhelmed, I think," Emmett admitted, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously when Edward squeezed his fingers lightly. "I've wanted this for a long time. So long. I never thought it would happen, though." He closed his eyes with a sigh. "Ugh. I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"You are." Edward waited for Emmett to open his eyes before he spoke again. "I could kill you for keeping it from me for so long, Em, but I'm glad you finally said something."

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

*shoves both boys inside*

... :)

(I know, I know: you hate me a little bit right now.) See you Monday!


	17. Chapter 17

Emmett choked on a laugh, relieved that the dim light concealed the color burning his cheeks. "Hey, man, cut me some slack; I was afraid you'd laugh in my face if I told you."

Edward's brow creased and his smile faded. He opened his mouth to speak but stepped inside the door instead, drawing Emmett behind him. The silence grew heavy as the two men continued down the hall to Emmett's door. Edward used his spare key, letting Emmett enter before he stepped inside to lean against the closed door with a melancholy smile that made his friend's throat ache.

~oOo~

"I would never laugh at you, Em." Edward tried to shake off the sting that Emmett's joking words had caused; he could see the regret clearly in his friend's expression. Still, something inside him ached to think that Emmett might not trust him with his heart. "We've given each other a lot of shit over the years, but I wouldn't about something like that. Not knowingly."

Emmett stepped forward, his hand coming to lie against the side of Edward's neck. "You're right. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't blame you for my insecurities because that's not fair to either of us."

~oOo~

Carefully, Emmett leaned in to press his lips to Edward's. The kiss was gentle, almost chaste, and aimed solely at erasing the sadness in his friend's expression, but there was heat there, too. Edward grasped Emmett's waist after a moment, making Emmett shiver at his touch. He raised his hands to frame Edward's face as the slow kiss deepened and heat built between them. Edward pulled Emmett toward him in a sudden rush of movement, erasing the space between them as Emmett pressed him hard against the door. The sound of mouths moving and murmuring groans filled the quiet room.

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

... yeah.

Hey, they're inside the apartment! #score

See you Wednesday :)


	18. Chapter 18

Stumbling and laughing as they continued kissing, the men made their way through Emmett's apartment. Jackets and ties were shed along the way, raining down onto the floor to leave a trail to the bedroom.

"You want a drink or something?" Emmett asked suddenly, making Edward laugh even as Emmett pulled at his tie and nipped at his neck with his lips.

"Maybe later?" Edward slipped the vest over his friend's shoulder, running his hands over Emmett's chest and humming at the heat soaking through his shirt. "Right now, all I want is what's under all of these clothes, babe."

~oOo~

"Well fuck, Ed; you've got it." Emmett grinned in approval when Edward growled playfully and pushed him to sit on the bed.

The men's eyes locked together as cufflinks were unfastened and shirts unbuttoned. Emmett held his breath when Edward bent to remove Emmett's shoes and socks. He shoved Emmett's undershirt up and over his head, then moved over Emmett's bare belly to unbuckle his belt. Emmett bit his lip, raising his hips as Edward removed his trousers, leaving Emmett in his briefs. Edward had started on his own belt before Emmett reached out to pull his friend toward him.

~oOo~

Edward slid one knee and then the other onto the bed, smiling wickedly as he straddled Emmett's legs. He unfastened his belt and settled slowly into Emmett's lap, heat flaring low in his belly as he watched the desire playing out on Emmett's face. Edward groaned when his ass met Emmett's cock, hard and straining through his briefs, and let his head fall back when Emmett reached inside his open fly.

"Oh my … holy shit," Edward managed before Emmett's other hand was in his hair and tugging him down for another searing kiss. Edward was so hard he ached.

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

How mad would you have been if Edward had taken Emmett up on that offer for a drink? LOL

See you Friday!


	19. Chapter 19

Emmett's hands never stopped moving, eager to touch and stroke the skin he'd desired for so long. His body buzzed as Edward kissed him, and he moaned when Edward rocked slowly against him, sending jolts of pleasure surging through his groin.

He hissed when his hands met the soft wool of the other man's tuxedo trousers. "Edward … why the fuck are you still dressed, babe?"

Edward's laughter was low and warm in his ear. "Let me up and I'll take these off, you oaf."

Emmett shook his head, falling backward onto the bed instead and pulling Edward with him.

~oOo~

With kisses and whispers punctuating their laughter, Edward spread himself out over Emmett, their gasping breaths mixing when their cocks met through cotton briefs. They fumbled together to rid Edward of his shirt and trousers, and his shoes thumped onto the rug when he kicked them off. Edward let Emmett push him back, then hooked his thumbs under the hem of his undershirt, ripping it over his head just as a warm, wet mouth covered his nipple.

"Holy Jesus," he said on an exhale, lying frozen for a moment as the sensation swept through his body. "Em … oh, God."

~oOo~

Emmett ran the flat of his tongue over Edward's skin, tasting sweet and salt, and he was intent on making the man beneath him soar. A hand between his legs scattered his thoughts though, and he gasped as Edward's fingers pressed his cock through his briefs. Pleasure coiled low in Emmett's belly, his body trembling as he clutched at Edward.

"That feel good?" Edward murmured, pressing his mouth to Emmett's ear.

Emmett nodded mutely. His bones seemed to melt as Edward shifted, pushing until Emmett lay on his back. His hands lifted to frame the other man's face. "Ed—"

~oOo~

Edward turned his face to press a kiss on his friend's right palm. Whatever Emmett planned to say was lost when Edward's hand slid under the waistband of his briefs to touch hard, hot flesh.

Both men moaned.

Edward watched Emmett's mouth grow slack as he sank back into the mattress, his hands dropping to grasp at Edward's shoulders. Emmett's eyes slid shut, his breaths rough and shaky when Edward moved his hand in a long, slow stroke.

"Mmmm. So sexy," Edward whispered. He leaned down to kiss Emmett, grunting at the crash of their lips and teeth and tongues.

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

Rawr. Yes, that was four drabbles to mark _One Summer Night_ passing 500 reviews. Whut. Considering I thought ten or so people would be reading this story (seriously), I'm both staggered and humbled by that number. Thank you!

I think it only fair to alert you that there aren't very many more updates to come - probably four or five. This is, after all, a story about one night :)

See you Monday!


	20. Chapter 20

Emmett's hands roamed over Edward's torso, his fingers sliding on smooth skin and muscle. Edward worked Emmett's cock in strong, steady strokes, making him groan, and Emmett gasped when he felt Edward's hard-on rut against his thigh. Emmett broke the kiss with a grunt when his balls began to tighten, determined to make the feeling last.

"There are still too many clothes," he rasped, moving his hands lower to slip under the waistband of Edward's briefs, squeezing Edward's ass and making him moan.

Edward rolled onto one arm, working breathlessly with Emmett to strip off the barriers still between them.

~oOo~

Ragged breaths and the sound of mouths moving together in deep, wet kisses filled the room. Emmett broke away, reaching for the nightstand, and dropped the bottle of lube between them before grabbing at Edward again. Blindly, Edward groped for the bottle, his mouth on Emmett's as he slicked his hand.

Edward rolled on top of his friend, making Emmett groan. He dug his toes into the mattress, pushing himself up, and aligned his body with Emmett's while reaching between them. Emmett made a desperate noise when Edward took him in hand, pressing their cocks together in his wet fist.

~oOo~

"Oh, holy _fuck_," Emmett croaked. He slid his arms under Edward's, wrapping them around Edward's back, clutching the other man hard against him. Emmett's cock ached, his body throbbed, and he was sure he'd lose it when Edward started pumping them both. With a rumbling sigh, Emmett relaxed, letting himself revel in the slide of sweat-dampened skins, tangling limbs, and pounding hearts.

He inhaled sharply when Edward swore, and groaned when Edward buried his face against his neck. He shuddered as Edward rocked slowly, thrusting into his own fist, dragging his dick deliciously against Emmett's as he stroked them both.

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

Man ... O.o

See you Wednesday.


	21. Chapter 21

"There's some condoms," Emmett whispered, watching with hooded eyes as his friend moved over him.

Edward gritted out a laugh, his voice low and tight with desire when he spoke. "Next time, I promise. I won't last right now, Em … I can't. This feels too fucking good."

Emmett nodded, whining low in his throat as he pressed his head back into the mattress. Edward watched him, enraptured by the expressions flashing over the other man's face. His breath caught when Emmett's eyes lost focus, and he groaned when Emmett trembled. The desire coiling in Edward's belly began to unravel.

~oOo~

Emmett dug his fingers into Edward's shoulders, clutching at the hard, hot flesh when he felt himself begin to soar.

"Come for me, Em," Edward whispered, his hand wringing pleasure from every cell of Emmett's body.

"Fucking Christ." Emmett's voice shook. His back arched and his words melted into a low cry as his cock pulsed over Edward's hand.

Blood roared in his ears, blocking out everything but his own pounding heart and the gasping breaths of the man rocking against him. Emmett's core exploded with waves of pleasure that rolled through him, expanding until he thought he would scream.

~oOo~

With a groan, Edward thrust desperately into the new, sticky heat that slicked his hand, grunting as Emmett's body stiffened and jerked beneath him. He let Emmett's dick slip from his hand, and bore down on his friend's nearly boneless body instead, using Emmett's muscles and the pressure of his own hand to chase his orgasm.

The bite of strong fingers into his shoulders forced Edward's eyes shut, and he fought off a nearly soundless moan when the other man's hips bucked up to meet his. The lust thrumming through his body stole his breath and made his head spin.

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

Oh my.

See you Friday. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

I'm sorry about not getting through review replies - crazy day at work. Boo.

* * *

Emmett watched his friend raptly, his need to see Edward come stealing his breath. "Let me feel you, babe," he said, his dick beginning to fill again as the expression in Edward's eyes turned from hunger to awe.

"Em," Edward got out through gritted teeth. His eyes clenched shut and his body grew rigid, curling inward over Emmett's. "Oh, my God."

Emmett steadied Edward when he fell forward, pressing his lips against his friend's burning skin, and murmuring roughly as Edward's movements became languid. Edward dropped his head onto Emmett's shoulder, moaning without shame as he rode out his high.

~oOo~

At last, the men lay still, sweat and come cooling on their skins. Edward soaked in the heat of Emmett's body, feeling centered. Relaxed. Very fucking good.

"Shower?" he asked, his lazy murmur making Emmett chuckle.

"Mm … no. Too comfortable." Emmett's lips moved against his hair. "Let me up, though, so we can clean up.

"Don't fall asleep," he said, poking Edward's side as he got to his feet. "You said something about next time, remember?"

Laughing, Edward peeled back an eyelid to watch his friend as he walked across the room. "That I did, babe. That I did."

~oOo~

Emmett's mood was thoughtful when he returned to the bedroom. He watched Edward clean up, and almost smiled when Edward tossed the cloth away and held out a hand.

"You okay, Em?"

"Sure," Emmett murmured as he stretched out by Edward's side. "I wondered … what now?"

Edward gazed at his friend with sober eyes. "Well, I thought we'd start with something easy."

A smile played over Emmett's lips. "What did you have in mind?"

"Let me cook you breakfast tomorrow morning."

Emmett bit his lip against a laugh. "Okay. I'm out of eggs, but you can take me out."

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N**

... not quite done yet. ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Note:** This chapter is unbeta'd. It was sort of an extra that I put together at the last minute. I like to fly by the seat of my pants (not really at all).

* * *

Weak grey light was filtering through the window shades when Edward opened his eyes. He lay still, watching the man beside him, his gaze lingering over long eyelashes, flushed cheeks, and kiss-swollen lips pursed in sleep. Emmett muttered as he dreamed, sending a fleeting smile across Edward's face before he turned to silently ease himself out of the bed.

Edward moved stealthily, following the trail of clothes from the bedroom and out into the hall. He dressed as he went, and gathered Emmett's things over one arm before he tiptoed back to lay them at the foot of Emmett's bed.

~oOo~

When he woke, Emmett stared at the empty bed beside him. He listened to the silence around him, disappointment warring with disbelief in his heart, and his stomach sank when he saw the neat pile of clothes by his feet.

Emmett closed his eyes, his throat tightening as he remembered the night before. Edward's arms around him, holding Emmett close. Edward's mouth at his ear, teasing Emmett with tender-rough words. Edward's tongue and cock and hands, driving Emmett mad, making him come.

With a groan, Emmett pulled the sheets over his head and forced himself to go back to sleep.

~oOo~

He stirred again when a crinkly sound teased him awake. He rolled to one side, slowly becoming aware of a weight on the mattress beside him, and the smells of coffee, bacon, and fresh bread.

"Wake up, babe," a warm, familiar voice said, "before there's nothing left."

Emmett smiled when the bedding over his head slowly slid away and Edward's bright eyes met his. Relief rushed through him, leaving him breathless as he reached for his friend's hand.

"I thought you'd left," he blurted, wincing when Edward's brow creased.

"What?"

"Well … I woke up and you were gone, Ed."

~oOo~

His friend's soft-spoken words made Edward ache. He leaned forward, resting one hand on Emmett's belly, lifting the other hand to cup his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He smiled, running his thumb over Emmett's lower lip. "I went to the deli down the block to buy you some breakfast, but I had to wait for them to open. I didn't even think to leave a note because I thought you knew …"

Confusion flashed in Emmett's eyes. He covered the hand on his belly with his own when Edward trailed off. "Thought I knew what?"

"That I'm not going anywhere, Em," Edward murmured before bending to cover Emmett's lips with his own, filling his kiss with all of the longing, affection, and reassurance that he could muster.

Emmett's arms slid around Edward, hauling him closer until the men lay side by side. Heat flooded Edward's body when Emmett's tongue slid into his mouth and he groaned as his bones turned to fire. He hugged Emmett tightly, then slowed the kiss bit by bit, until he could pull back to see the light shining in his lover's eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, babe," Edward said again with a smile. "Not without you."

**~fin~**

* * *

**A/N**

Aw. I know, super sappy. That's kind of my thing. My friend Viv has claimed that if I were a dinosaur, I'd be a Sapasaurus. ;)

Yes, that was a double drabble at the end. It was too hard to wrap that last bit up without some extra words.

Anyway, that's it, friends. Big thanks to Jules1000 and Alice's White Rabbit for their beta work, and thank YOU very much for reading and your kind words; I hope you enjoyed this little story of sweet playfulness as much as I did. These boys were so much fun, I may visit them again sometime.


End file.
